Eterna oscuridad
by NippyDzk
Summary: A veces el destino es lo suficientemente cruel como para arruinar tu vida en cuestión de horas, en esta ocasión la noche es la encargada de otorgarle a un inocente la peor experiencia de su vida, ¿será capaz de salir con vida o morirá como el resto?


Hola a todos, mis queridos amigos lectores, estoy muy feliz porque en esta ocasión les presento un nuevo Fic, este es sin duda muy especial pero no mencionaré el por qué hasta el siguiente episodio (para dar más suspenso del que ya tendrá este inicio xD).

Bien, empecemos, espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué a él?**

La carretera que conecta a Bahía Aventura con la autopista interestatal siempre había sido segura para cualquiera que pase por ella, los veinte kilómetros más tranquilos que puede tener un conductor, no pasaba nada peligroso, ni siquiera el más pequeño animal sentía miedo al cruzar de un lado al otro, con hermosas vistas a la naturaleza relajaba a cualquiera. Pero no falta la gente que cuenta cosas totalmente desagradables acerca de esa u otra carretera, hay relatos que señalan que antes de ser un camino pavimentado era el lugar perfecto para enfrentamientos armados, campos de concentración o proyectos secretos, otras historias entran en el tema de lo sobrenatural asegurando que hay espíritus encargados de hacer daño en cierta hora de la madrugada, que provocan accidentes o incluso desaparecen personas, de cualquier modo eran sólo mitos que la gente con un poco sentido común no tomaba en serio.

Pero esta vez todo era diferente, pues para una persona fue el sitio donde experimentó los momentos más escalofriantes y llenos de adrenalina de su vida, quizá todo eso que cuenta la gente era cierto después de todo.

Para Alan, un chico de diez años, iba a ser uno de los mejores fines de semana que tendría en mucho tiempo, pero el destino le tenía planeado algo diferente.

Alan estaba viajando con sus padres hacia Bahía Aventura, donde pasarían el fin de semana con una persona especial para el chico, pero, si sus padres se lo permitían, podrían pasar allí un poco más a lo acordado. Las tres personas se movían en un automóvil color blanco, Alan iba durmiendo en la parte de atrás mientras sus padres conversaban un poco, eran pasadas las doce de la noche por lo que se notaba un poco de cansancio en los dos adultos, afortunadamente ya faltaban sólo unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a su destino y poder descansar después de un largo viaje.

Al principio para el padre de Alan era algo normal ver una silueta blanca a muchos metros de distancia, pues todo el tiempo conduciendo y su necesidad de usar anteojos tal vez le estaban cobrando factura, pero la madre de la Alan también se percató de la figura y ella no usaba anteojos además de que se veía mejor descansada. Ambos adultos se preocuparon pues la silueta tenía forma humana, el papá de Alan tocó el claxon varias veces pero la figura seguía inmóvil, al estar más cerca de la nada el automóvil avanzaba más rápido.

-¿Que estás haciendo? Baja la velocidad -Dijo la madre de Alan.

-Te juro que no estoy presionando el acelerador -Dijo el padre del niño pisando el freno y no respondió, después usó el freno de mano pero tampoco funcionó, seguían a gran velocidad, trató de esquivar la figura pero en el intento se estrelló contra un árbol.

Alan desde luego no se dió cuenta de nada de lo que pasó, estaba profundamente dormido, por suerte durante todo el viaje estuvo protegido gracias al cinturón de seguridad, sin embargo despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le impedía pensar y reconocer donde estaba, notó después de un momento que seguía dentro del vehículo pero no estaba en movimiento, miró que frente al auto había un árbol y el parabrisas estaba roto asi que supuso que hubo un accidente, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó para ver si sus padres estaban bien pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaban, pensó que tal vez fueron a buscar ayuda pero… ¿por qué lo dejarían solo? Fue extraño porque tampoco había rastro de ellos, el chico sacó su celular para pedir ayuda pero para su desgracia estaba muerto. Salió del auto pero se detuvo al caminar tan sólo un par de metros, esto ya lo ha visto en películas de terror, además el viento era muy frío, así que solamente permaneció en el coche rogando para que la ayuda llegara pronto, por si no era suficiente, los faros del vehículo se apagaron y el miedo de Alan a la oscuridad se hizo notar.

No paso mucho tiempo y vió algo de luz a lo lejos, era un auto acercándose, al parecer el tormento del chico no iba a durar demasiado. Se colocó en medio del carril e hizo señas para que el auto se detuviera, sin embargo el auto no tenía intención de detenerse y se notaba más rápido, Alan siguió intentándolo pero al estar muy cerca el coche decidió tirarse a un lado y terminó rodando unos metros.

-¿Que rayos sucede contigo? -Le preguntó enojada la pasajera del automóvil a su esposo quien venía conduciendo -Detén el auto ahora.

El hombre hizo lo que su mujer pidió y piso con fuerza el pedal para frenar, ambos bajaron del vehículo para mirar si la persona que estaban a punto de arrollar seguía cerca y así poderla ayudar, pero un ensordecedor grito los obligó a retroceder y a cubrirse con el coche, unos instantes después caminaron hacia el punto donde se originó el grito iluminando con sus teléfonos celulares, finalmente vieron a un niño en el suelo en posición fetal, con el rostro cubierto por sus manos y temblando. Los adultos se acercaron y el niño quitó las manos de su cara, mostrando sus húmedos ojos.

-Tranquilo, queremos ayudarte -Dijo amablemente la mujer -¿En dónde están tus padres?

-En la ciudad -Respondió el chico sin emoción, con la mirada perdida.

-Esta bien, con gusto te vamos a llevar -Dijo la mujer cargando al menor y lo llevó al auto donde su esposo ya estaba listo para darle marcha al vehículo.

Finalmente la pareja de casados reanudó su recorrido hacia Bahía Aventura ahora junto a ese niño, sin saber que en realidad ese menor era falso, y en cuestión de nada sabrían que tomaron la peor decision de su vida...


End file.
